Presents, and Houses, and Mistletoe Oh My!
by JulianaGrace
Summary: Christmas. Loliver style. Three oneshots, all pilled together.
1. Presents!

Presents, and Houses, and Mistletoe, Oh My! 

Summary: Christmas, Loliver style. A three-shot.

**A/N:****Hey everybody! I'm baaaak!! With a cute Holiday, Loliver three-shot:D And I know you all probably **_**hate**_** me for not updating Ballroom, ducks from **_**sharp**_** flying objects, but I **_**am**_** working on it! It's about half done (and trust me it's gonna be the **_**longest**_** chapter I've written so far!) And then, after that I'll try my best to update She's No You! The thing that's taking me so long is that I have a **_**gazillion**_** ideas flying through my head (hence the publication of this), and I want to get them all down, but my new high school is piling on a **_**ton**_** of homework (thank **_**goodness**_** it's winter break!), so I really only get time to **_**read**_** stories! Please don't hate me! Or throw anymore sharp objects towards my head! **

**Now, without further ado, here is my first chapter: Presents.**

**[Enter Disclaimer here. Oh, COME ON! You already **_**know**_** I don't own Hannah Montana (or Oliver Oken), so why make me admit it?! You do this to torture me don't you?!?! Don't you?!?! Ok, I think that's enough candy and peppermint and cookies and… where was I? Oh, right, I think that's enough sweets for me:)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a beautiful, snowy Christmas night in Malibu – (oh, come _on_ people! Do you really think it was _snowing_? In _Malibu_?)

So, anyway, on a beautiful, _cold_, starlit Christmas in Malibu, a couple was exchanging gifts on a comfortable couch.

"Lilly, I _LOVE_ it!" Oliver exclaimed examining his new, half-wall-size, plasma-screen TV.

His girlfriend just laughed, "Yeah, the sales-guy said anything with the word 'plasma' in it, would definitely be a good choice."

He laughed, too, agreeing with her, "Well, he was sure right!"

She smiled, "_Sooo_, what'd ya get me?"

Oliver broke into a huge grin. "Hold on a sec" he said as he reached under his Christmas tree and took out three packages. One was a medium-small box, one was a small gift bag, and the last was a very _large_ gift bag.

"Didn't spend much time wrapping these did you?" Lilly joked.

But Oliver's grin was still unfaltering, as he handed her the biggest bag, "Here, open this one first."

"Okaay" she giggled. Lilly tore out all the tissue paper and pulled out…

A pillow. A big, white, fluffy, _pillow_.

"Uh, thanks Ollie… I… uh, needed a new one." She said, trying to sound sincerely grateful. She tossed it to her side.

He handed her the box, nodding for her to open that one next.

She reached for it, and unwrapped it – slower this time – to find…

Tissues. A box of _Kleenex_ tissues, to be exact.

"Oh. Oliver. It's very… nice?" Lilly said, trying to hide her disappointment and confusion.

"They're the extra soft kind, your favorite!"

"I see that." She replied flatly. But Oliver seemed not to notice it, for his grin did not sway.

Lilly sighed, and hesitantly opened his third present. When she saw what it was, she couldn't _help_ but be angry and disappointed! This was NOT what she was expecting. Not anything _close_. (Hadn't she and Miley dropped enough hints?!)

"Oliver. Oscar. Oken. _I_ get_ you_ a plasma TV! And what do _YOU_ get _ME_? A pillow, a box of Kleenex, and a _Paper_._ Lunch_._ Bag_! I mean–" the hopeful and excited look he _still_ had on his face stopped her mid-sentence. "What?" she let out of her mouth, exasperatedly.

But his grin just got bigger (if that was possible), as he turned so they were facing each other, and Oliver looked in her eyes speaking softly, the smile evident in his voice, "There's one present you haven't opened yet."

"There is?" Lilly replied hopefully. Maybe he _had_ gotten it for her after all…

"Yep." He said as he took out a small, velvet box, with a red bow on top.

She gasped as she opened the box and realized he _had_ known _exactly_ what she wanted. Inside was a beautiful, small diamond ring.

"So, Lil, wanna marry me?"

A small 'yes' barely escaped her lips, and right on cue, Oliver handed her a tissue (as she died her tears), and the paper bag (which she hyperventilated into). Then she fell sideways, her head landing on the pillow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sooo, what'da y'all think? (And no, I'm not country, I just like that word, lolz). Tell me in a review:) Also, make sure to check back tomorrow (for Houses) and I'll try to have Mistletoe up by Christmas day, but if not then, soon after!**

**And guess what?! **_**TOMORROW IS CHRISTMAS EVE!!!!!!**_** I'm a **_**little**_** excited, if you can't tell:D**

**Happy Holidays and God Bless:)**

**-Jul!-**


	2. Houses!

**A/N: Okay, something REALLY IMPORTANAT I forgot to say in the last chapter!**

_**THESE ARE THREE**_** SEPARATE**_** ONE-SHOTS. **_**NOT**_** A 3-SHOT LIKE I HAD**_** SAID**_** IN THE SUMMARY!**_

And I _KNOW_ I'm, like, the worst updater, _EVER_, and I'm _SUPER_ sorry for that!! The main reason is that I've been on like, TWO trips (w/OUT internet!)! AND unfortunately, _this_ is the shortest one, and it's mostly dialogue.

SOOO to make it up to you guys, _after_ you _review_ this one, all you have to do is click the next chapter button!! THAT'S RIGHT! I'VE POSTED THE LAST CHAPTER TOO:D

Disclaimer: Something else I forgot: I got the idea for the last chapter from a Lexus commercial (at least I think it was Lexus), where the guy gives the girl a box of tissues, and then a paper bag, and THEN (in a velvet box) car keys. And she goes and sees a brand new car in the driveway. She cries, hyperventilates, and then faints - not landing on a pillow though, lolz.

Oh, and they were (like, obviously) in their 20s.

And the idea for _this_ came from another commercial (a radio one, though)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Houses

A fifteen-year-old blonde dragged her – newly turned 16-year-old, brunette best friend, and boyfriend – by the hand, running down the street. The boy stopped to catch his breath.

"Lilly!" he exclaimed, regaining his composure. "I don't see why we couldn't've _driven_ here! _I_ got my **license** _yesterday_."

"Yes, Oliver, for the 47th time I _KNOW_! And please," the girl laughed, "like I'd _actually_ trust _you_ behind the wheel of a _ moving vehicle_?! Ha! That's a good one!"

"Hey! I haven't even crashed!" he replied defensively.

"_Yet_." She retorted, suppressing a smile.

"Haha, very funny. Now _where_ exactly are we going?"

"Quit your complaining, we're almost there." Sure enough she pulled him a few more feet, and stopped abruptly. "See that house?" she asked dreamily.

Oliver asked which one she meant, and she pointed to it, more excited now than dreamy. "Well, it sure is beautiful, he agreed. "How many square feet is it?"

"One!" she exclaimed barely containing her excitement.

"Wow!" he commented, obviously impressed. "Are you sure this is the one you want?"

"Positive." She confirmed.

"Ok, then. We'll get it." He shrugged, pulling out his wallet.

"_Really?_" Lilly squealed.

"Sure. I mean, between us we should have enough money."

A loud "EEEEEEP!!!" and a "You're the BEST!" came from Lilly voice box, as she tightly hugged him and pulled him inside the store.

_LollielollielollielollielollielollielollielollielollielollielollielollielollielollielollielollielollielollielollielollielollielollielollielollielollielollielollielollielollielollielollielollielollielollielollielollieLOVE_

They walked out of the shop with their wallets, and stomachs, very empty. "Well, I've gotta say," Oliver commented, "this is the coolest-looking ginger-bread house I've _ever_ seen!"

"Yeah, I know!" Lilly exclaimed. "With the giant candy-cane beams holding up the peppermint-sheet roof—Uh, Oliver,"

"Mm?"

"Stop licking the windows."

"Oh. Sorry." He muttered, as he guiltily handed the ginger-bread house over to his best friend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I felt the need for a Lollie snippet. Just something that would happen on a normal day (**_**while**_** they're going out, I might add.) I feel like there's not enough of it on here! You know? **

**Well, anyway. Review if you liked it. Or if you didn't. But hopefully you did :)**

**Oh, and **_**after**_** that, check out the next chapter! **

**Much love :D**

**-Jul!-**


	3. Mistletoe! Oh My!

**A/N: Well here it is! Just like I promised! **_**And**_** it's longer! Lolz :D**

**Disclaimer: Big surprise here, this idea ain't mine either! But you know what? **_**Shakespeare**_** didn't even come up with the idea for **_**Romeo & Juliette**_** himself! Yeah, he got it from a 3,000-lined poem by Arthur Brooke, published in 1562! (**_**R&J**_** was written around 1595) And **_**HIS**_** poem was based off of a French version of the story written in 1559! Sorry, we're starting **_**R&J**_** tomorrow in English.**

**Anyway, I got **_**this**_** from a play we did in Drama at my church. It was **_**much, much**_** different, obviously, but the ideas still the same, so I have to give credit where credit is due thank you (If I remembered the author's name I'd put it here!) Oh, and of course I don't own HM either, so that's a total bummer. That, and the fact that no one is paying me to do this. Bigger bummer. But at least I get reviews:D**

**Enjoy, ladies and gentlemen. A Loliver comedy sketch…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Mistletoe Scene 1 

[_Scene: On the beach not to far from Rico's. There is a tall tether-ball-ish pole set up._ Oliver _walks in holding a small branch of mistletoe, and hangs it on a hook, on the pole above him._

**Oliver.** There we go! Just perfect! Oh, wait, I forgot something[_takes breath spray out of his pocket, and squirts it in his mouth, then puts it back_ _**Now**_, I'm ready. All I have to do is wait for the first lucky girl, with excellent timing and good fortune. Very soon the crowds will come rushing in. In 3… 2… 1 [_puts hand behind ear and listens_ Any time now… [_waits_ Oh, hold on, I think I hear a whole stampede heading this way!

[Lilly _enters, and once she spots _Oliver _hastily walks towards him_.

**Oliver.** Hey Lill-ay!

**Lilly.** [_speaking rapidly_ Oliver! There you are! I've been looking all _**over**_ for you[_stops and stares at him_ Why are you standing under mistletoe?

**Oliver.** I'm waiting to give the first give lucky girl a kiss underneath the mistletoe.

**Lilly.** It's January.

**Oliver.** So? Are you saying that _Smokin' Oken_ can't get a kiss in _January_?

[Lilly _has a hard time suppressing a laugh_.

**Oliver.** [_glares at her and scoffs_ Yeah? Well, when all the girls flock to the Ollie Trolley, we'll see how hard _you're_ laughing!

**Lilly.** [_snorts_ Yeah, sure. You know I think I'm gonna go get some ice cream while _**you**_ wait. [_She leaves._

**Oliver.** [_calling after her_ Wait, you can hear the crowd rushing in now! …That's it! The crowds are rushing in!

[_Becca enters._

**Oliver.** Oh. Stupid, noisy shoes.

**Becca.** What was that?

**Oliver.** Uh, nothing. _**Soooo**_ Becca. Do you notice anything _**special**_ about where I'm standing?

**Becca.** [_looking around_ Yeah… you're not with Lilly.

**Oliver.** No, not that! I'm st—

[_Lilly re-enters with an ice cream cone._

**Becca.** Oh, hey Lilly!

**Lilly.** Hey Becca! Was Oliver trying to get you under that mistletoe[_hands _Oliver _the ice cream cone_ Sorry about that, he's even more delusional than usual today.

**Oliver.** Hey! I am _**not**_—

**Lilly.** [_elbows him in the ribs and mutters_ Shut up and eat your ice cream.

[Oliver_ glares at her, while slowly bringing the cone to his lips._

**Becca.** No, it's okay. I'll see you guys later!

**Lilly.** 'K! Bye!

[Becca _walks away._

**Lilly.** So where are there "crowds" you were talking about?

**Oliver.** They'll come. In fact, they'll come by the masses! I bet huge numbers are on their way here!

[Sarah _enters._

**Oliver.** [_explaining_ The others must've gotten caught at the light.

**Lilly.** [_laughing_ What light?

**Oliver.** [_ignoring_ Lilly _and turning his attention to _Sarah Hellooo, Sarah. Notice anything _**remarkable**_ about where I'm standing??

**Sarah.** Yeah, you're in my way.

**Oliver.** No, Sarah! I'm standing under _** mistletoe**_.

**Sarah.** So you are. It doesn't give you much shade, does it[_Before he can speak, she turns to _Lilly Hey Lilly, want to go get an organic-soy-grass-latte with me?

**Lilly.** [_looks at _Oliver _then nods smirking_ Sure, I mean I've got nothing else to do besides sit here and watch Mr. Delusional hit on every girl in sight. [_They start walking away_ Though I think I'll pass on the grass, and get a regular chocolate shake.

**Oliver.** I can't believe this! I'm getting abandoned under the most romantic plant in the world! I mean _**come on**_!! This is Smokin' Oken we're talking about! The mistletoe quality control people must be falling down on their jobs! I'm gonna call the company and complain! Get a refund or something…

Scene 2 

[_Scene: Same place, just a few, barely 10, minutes later. _Oliver _is slumped over in a chair, still sitting under the mistletoe, looking slightly disheveled._

[Lilly _enters with a milkshake in her hand._

**Lilly.** I take it, the mistletoe isn't working?

**Oliver.** [_grumpily_ You could say that.

**Lilly.** Ooh, how bad?

**Oliver.** Let's just say I've seen bigger crowds, for volunteer root canals.

**Lilly.** [_sympathetically_ Yikes. Here[_hands him her milkshake_ you need this more than I do.

**Oliver.** [_sadly_ Thanks.

**Lilly.** [_sighs, pulling him up_ Hey, don't feel so bad. I mean, maybe you were trying to hard.

**Oliver.** Trying to hard?

**Lilly.** Yeah, you need a girl who sees the _**real**_ you. You know, the guy who sometimes feels lonely…

**Oliver.** I didn't feel lonely till I got under this mistletoe!

**Lilly.** [_taking a step closer to _Oliver …And the guy who has it "all together", even when he fells scared, and nervous himself.

**Oliver.** [_speaking softly_ I didn't think anyone knew that Oliver.

**Lilly.** [_taking one more step forward, only inches from him, whispering_ I do. Inside and out. And you know… this mistletoe, it isn't, totally defective.

**Oliver.** [_also whispering_ It's not?

**Lilly.** [_still whispering_ No, it's not. [_She leans forward and barely up, deeply kissing him on the lips. _Oliver's _hands circle around her waist as he kisses fervently back, and _Lilly's _automatically go around his neck with her hands tangling in his hair._

**Oliver.** [_pulling away, grinning, now speaking in normal tones_ You know, this stuff works great! Maybe I should freeze-dry some for next year! Or maybe have a suit made out of it! Or better yet—

**Lilly.** [_pulling him away_ That's a sure case of mistletoe overexposure, if I've ever seen one!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So, my first sketch, what did you think? I had to write, and re-write, and re-re-write, to do my best to get and **_**keep**_** them in character! Did I do a good job? Tell me in a review:D**

**I have something special planned for Valentine's day, so I hope I can get it up! This is my first week back in school, and I haven't gotten mush homework, so let's hope it **_**stays**_** that way! (though I doubt it) Haha, so anyway, I love hearing from you guys, so just tell me something random about your day, or your favorite teacher! Me? I'm leaving for winter camp (w/ my church) Friday 4:00!!! I'm **_**super duper**_** excited:D**

**Much, much, **_**much**_** love,**

**-Jul!-**


End file.
